Sheathipede-Klasse Transportshuttle
|Preis= |Merkmale= |Länge=14,44 Meter |Breite= |Höhe= |Beschleunigung= |MGLT= |Sublicht=880 km/h''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' |Antrieb= |Hyperraumantrieb=Nicht vorhanden |Schild= |Hülle= |Energie= |Sensoren= |Kommunikation= |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=*Unbewaffnet *3 doppelte Laserkanonen (bei Militärmodellen) |Crew=1 Droidenpilot |Passagiere=6 |Beladung=1 Tonne |Rolle=*Kurzstrecken-Transportschiff *Eskortshuttle |Flotten= |Zugehörigkeit=*Handelsföderation *Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme }} Das Transportshuttle der Sheathipede-Klasse oder Neimoidianische Shuttle war ein Personentransporter, der vor den Klonkriegen von der Handelsföderation eingesetzt worden war. Nach dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege im Jahr 22 VSY und der Integration der Handelsföderation in die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme fand das Shuttle auch Einzug in die Flotte der Separatisten. Nach dem Krieg und der Auflösung der Separatisten-Allianz verblieben die meisten Shuttles in neimoidianischer Hand. Sogar während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs waren die Shuttles oft genutzte Transporter. Beschreibung Aussehen [[Datei:AutomatisierterTransporter.jpg|miniatur|links|Ein automatisierter Transporter der Sheathipede-Klasse]] Die Transportshuttles der Sheathipede-Klasse waren 20 Meter lange Transporter, die aus rundlichen Elementen zusammengebaut wurden. Die Schiffe glichen einem käferähnlichen Insekt. Der Grundkörper des Transporters war ein auf allen Seiten abgerundeter Körper, an dessen Bug ein Cockpitfenster prangte. Dieses ermöglichte zur Steuer- und Backbordseite sowie nach oben hin eine freie Sicht. Dennoch hatten manche Transportshuttles der Sheathipede-Klasse kein Sichtfenster, da reiche Neimoidianer auf Steuerdroiden oder ein automatisiertes System zurückgriffen. Der Droiden-General Grievous verzichtete jedoch stets auf diesen Komfort, da er der Automatik nicht traute. Der ersparte Raum wurde stattdessen für weitere Kabinen genutzt. Dicht hinter dem Cockpit ragten drei Antennen aus der Hülle des Schiffs, die zur Kommunikation dienlich waren. Am Heck des Schiffes ragte ein flossenartiger Aufbau in die Höhe. Unterhalb von diesem befand sich die Ein- und Ausstiegsluke, die den Passagieren einen bequeme Möglichkeit des Überwechselns ermöglichte. Auch am unteren Rumpf vorfindbar, waren die vier Landestützen, die einer Insektenart nachempfunden waren. Mit der Integration in die separatistische Flotte wurden viele Kriegsgeräte, Kampfdroiden oder auch Schiffe mit den Insignien der Konföderation verziert. Dazu erhielten sie einen blauen Anstrich. Obwohl sich diese Vorgehensweise nicht überall in der Separatistenarmee durchgesetzt hatte, wurden zumindest einige Transportshuttles der Sheathipede-Klasse dahingehend umgestaltet, dass sie einen neuen Anstrich bekamen. Einsatzgebiete Fähren der Sheathipede-Klasse wurden vor allem von den wohlhabenden Neimoidianern wie Baronen oder offiziellen Würdenträgern benutzt. Da sie nicht fähig waren, in den Hyperraum zu springen, waren die Shuttles auf Orbitalbasen, Planeteneinrichtungen oder Mutterschiffe angewiesen, mit denen sie in andere Planetensysteme reisen konnten. Hauptsächlich dienten die Shuttles zum Transport von Waren auf oder von der Planetenoberfläche zu einem im Orbit liegendem Raumschiff.Labyrinth des Bösen Während des Krieges wurden viele der Shuttles mit Laserkanonen ausgestattet und fanden so Einzug in ein anderes Einsatzgebiet – dem Kampf. Nichtsdestotrotz war ein Transporter dieser Klasse kaum dazu geeignet, an Schlachten teilzunehmen. Die Aufstockung der Waffensysteme sorgte lediglich dafür, dass kleinere Jäger in Schach gehalten werden konnten. Des Weiteren wurden Fähren dieses Typs gelegentlich benutzt, um den Feind zu verwirren. So konnten mehrere unbemannte Transporter dieser Klasse gestartet werden, um die Reaktion des Feindes zu testen. Ausrüstung rechts|miniatur|Eine mit Lasern ausgestattete Fähre Schiffe der Sheathipede-Klasse waren wendige Schiffe, die mit starken Deflektorschilden ausgerüstet waren. Vor den Klonkriegen sahen die Neimoidianer keine Notwendigkeit darin, die Schiffe mit irgendeiner Form von Offensivwaffen auszustatten. So gingen die Schiffe ohne Waffensysteme in die Produktion. Später, während des anhaltenden Krieges zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, erfuhr die Klasse eine ähnliche Entwicklung, wie die auf republikanischer Seite vertretende ''Consular''-Klasse. Die Transporter erhielten eine Bewaffnung von auf jeder Seite jeweils ein Lasergeschütz, das der Feindabwehr diente. Tatsächlich war es damit möglich sogar mit schnelleren und wendigeren Sternjägern oder auch Droidenjägern mitzuhalten. Mit ihren Triebwerken war es der Fähre möglich, bis auf 880 km/h zu beschleunigen. Allerdings war das Schiff nicht mit einem Hyperantrieb ausgestattet und war so auf Schiffe, Stationen oder planetare Basen angewiesen. Nichtsdestotrotz blieben eine Vielzahl von Shuttles bis zum Kriegsende hin unbewaffnet. Für gewöhnlich bestand die Crew eines solchen Transporters aus einem Besatzungsmitglied, allerdings konnten bis zu sechs weitere Personen in dem Shuttle mitfliegen. Mittels eines großen Laderaums war es sogar möglich bis zu einer Tonne Beladung hinzuzufügen. Geschichte Vorklonkriegszeit Wie bei vielen anderen Schiffen der Handelsföderation beauftragten die Neimoidianer Haor Chall Engineering mit der Entwicklung und dem Bau eines Transportshuttles, das auf ihren Handelsfrachtern eingesetzt werden sollte. Mit der Produktion der Sheathipede-Klasse wurden die meisten neimoidianischen Schiffe mit solchen Fähren bestückt. Im Jahr 32 VSY blockierte die Handelsföderation unter dem Befehl Vizekönigs Nute Gunrays die republikanische Welt Naboo. Als eine Invasion des Planeten durch die Droidenstreitmacht der Handelsföderation durchgeführt worden war, gelangte der Vizekönig mit seinem Berater Rune Haako auf den Planeten, indem sie ein Transportschiff der Sheathipede-Klasse, die Lapiz Cutter, benutzten. Nach der Niederlage der Neimoidianer auf Naboo konnten Gunray und sein Gefolge zwar festgenommen werden, das Schiff verblieb jedoch in neimoidianischer Hand. Klonkriege [[Bild:SepShuttleGefärbt.jpg|miniatur|links|Ein umgefärbter Sheathipede-Transporter während den Klonkriegen]] Während der Klonkriege kam den Transportfähren eine größere Bedeutung zu. Im Jahr 22 VSY benutzten Nute Gunray und die neimoidianische Delegation die Lapiz Cutter, um nach Geonosis zu gelangen. Dort kam es zum Vertragsabschluss zwischen Graf Dooku und einigen Vertretern verschiedener Handelsfraktionen, die gemeinsam beschlossen hatten, ihre Droidenarmeen zu vereinen, um gegen die Galaktische Republik vorzugehen. Mit der Fusion der Unternehmen bildeten die einzelnen Droidenklassen, Raumschiffe und Kriegsgerät eine große Armee. So wurden Transporter der Sheathipede-Klasse von vielen Repräsentanten unterschiedlicher Unternehmen genutzt. Als Padmé Amidala nach Rodia flog, um sich dort der Treue zur Galaktischen Republik zu versichern, eröffnete Onaconda Farr der Senatorin, dass er sich notgedrungen der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme angeschlossen hatte. Um sich der Festnahme von Padmé zu vergewissern, reiste Nute Gunray in Begleitung von zwei ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjägern nach Rodia und landete in einer der großen Hangars der Kuppelstädte. In einem späteren Kampf wurde das Schiff jedoch von einem Kwazelschlund über den Rand des Hangars geschoben und in den Wassern von Rodia versenkt. Ein weiteres Schiff derselben Klasse war auf einem separatistischen Schiff der ''Munificent''-Klasse stationiert, das unter dem Kommando von Graf Dooku stand. Als Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker versuchten, den Grafen zu inhaftieren, gelang es ihm von der Fregatte zu fliehen. Die beiden Jedi benutzten das Shuttle der Sheathipede-Klasse, um dem Grafen zu folgen, doch aufgrund schwerer Beschädigungen durch Laserfeuer mussten die beiden auf dem Planeten Vanqor notlanden. Nach der Rettung durch die Republik verblieb das Wrack des Shuttles auf dem Planeten. miniatur|rechts|''Sheathipede''-Transporter durchbrechen den planetaren Schild Nach einer Bruchlandung auf dem Planeten Maridun gelingt es den Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano und Aayla Secura in einen Separatistenstützpunkt unter dem Kommando des Neimoidianers Lok Durd einzudringen und ein Shuttle des Typs zu entwenden und in das Dorf der Lurmen zu fliegen. Als es der Republik gelang, die Separatisten auf Maridun zu besiegen und Lok Durd festzunehmen, wurde dieser mit dem Shuttle abtransportiert. Der zu den Separatisten gehörende Faust Nuvo Vindi war auf Naboo von der Konföderation mit einem Stützpunkt ausgerüstet worden, in dem unter anderem auch ein Shuttle der Sheathipede-Klasse untergebracht war. Das Shuttle wurde nach der Vereitelung der Pläne Vindis dazu benutzt, den Faust nach Theed zu bringen. Wat Tambor benutzte ebenfalls diesen Shuttletypus, um erbeutete Besitztümer von dem besetzten Planeten Ryloth mitzunehmen. Aufgrund Tambors Gier, noch mehr Wertvolles an sich zu reißen, weigerte er sich, den Planeten zu verlassen. Als die Republik dabei war, die Stadt Lessu zurückzuerobern, floh Tambor zu dem Shuttle, musste aber erkennen, dass TA-175 mit dem Schiff gerade wegflog. Ein weiteres Mal kam ein Shuttle dieser Klasse als der Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane den Jedi-Meister Bolla Ropal auf Devaron entführte. Er floh mit dem Transporter auf seine Fregatte. Nach Entwendung des von Ropal erbeuteten Speicherkristalls flohen die Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano von dieser Fregatte mit dem gleichen Transporter. Das Schiff verblieb schließlich im Hangar der Resolute. In der Schlacht von Uiko benutzte die Konföderation ebenfalls eine Anzahl dieser Shuttles, um auf die Planetenoberfläche zu gelangen.Act on Instinct Während einer weiteren Schlacht flüchtete der Droiden-General Grievous von Saleucami mit einem dieser Transportern. Auch auf anderen separatistischen Welten waren Transporter dieser Klasse vertreten. Auf Raxus nutzen die Konföderierten Shuttles dieser Art. Im letzten Jahr des Krieges waren dutzende dieser Schiffe in Nute Gunrays Palast auf Cato Neimoidia stationiert. Nachdem die Konföderation den Rückzug vom Planeten ersuchte, floh Gunray mit seinem Transporter vom Schiff an Bord der Unsichtbaren Hand. Zuvor jedoch starteten die Neimoidianer etliche Sheathipede-Fähren, um den Feind zu verwirren. 18 Fähren dieser Art wurden dabei von der Republik erobert. Später nutzte Grievous eine Fähre dieser Art, um nach der Angriff auf Coruscant zum Rat der Separatisten auf Utapau zu stoßen. Wenig später reiste Gunray mit seinem Gefolge nach Mustafar und nutzte dabei sein persönliches Sheathipede-Shuttle.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Videospiel) Imperiale Herrschaft miniatur|rechts|''Sheathipede''-Transporter verlassen Bespin Nachdem die Klonkriege beendet waren und die Separatistenbewegung zerschlagen wurde, war die vorherrschende Regierung die umgestaltete Republik – das Galaktische Imperium. Obwohl die Neimoidianer als einer der großen Verlierer im Krieg galten, wurde es ihnen ermöglich, die Handelsföderation beizubehalten. So nutzten die Neimoidianer weiterhin Fähren des Sheathipede-Typs, um in anderen Systemen ihren Geschäften nachzugehen.Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie Selbst fast zwanzig Jahre nach dem Ende der Klonkriege, zur Anfangszeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges, waren Transporter der Sheathipede-Klasse auf Cato Neimoidia weit verbreitet. Darth Vaders Schüler vernichtete im Jahr 1 VSY ein solches Shuttle, indem er die Landeplattform, auf der das Transportschiff stand, zerstörte. Das Schiff stürzte daraufhin auf die Planetenoberfläche.The Force Unleashed II Auch auf dem Gasriesen Bespin waren Transporter dieser Art vorzufinden. Nachdem das Imperium unter dem Sith-Lord Darth Vader den Planeten Bespin besetzt hielt, um flüchtige Rebellen zu fassen, floh ein großer Teil der Bevölkerung von den Plattformen. Unter den Schiffen, die die Oberfläche verließen, waren auch Schiffe der Sheathipede-Klasse.The Price of Victory Hinter den Kulissen *Das Sheathipede-Transportshuttle wurde relativ spät, während der Produktionsphase von Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung, entwickelt und basierte zuallerst auf dem C-9979 Landungsschiff. *In der Playstation- und Wii-Version von The Force Unleashed besteigt Bail Organa nach seiner Rettung von Felucia einen Transporter der Sheathipede-Klasse. Später nutzt er es auch für die Reise nach Corellia. In der PC-Version nutzt er statt des Transporters jedoch eine ''Lambda''-Klasse T-4a Fähre.The Force Unleashed Weblinks * Quellen * * * *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Videospiel)'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars'' – Act on Instinct *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''The Force Unleashed'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' *''Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Galaxies Trading Card Game'' – The Price of Victory * * Einzelnachweise en:Sheathipede-class transport shuttle es:Lanzadera de transporte clase Sheathipede hu:Sheathipede-osztályú szállító sikló ja:シーシピード級トランスポート・シャトル nl:Sheathipede-class Shuttle pt:Nave de transporte classe Sheathipede Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Fährenklassen Kategorie:Transporterklassen Kategorie:Produkte von Haor Chall Maschinenbau Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen von Haor Chall Maschinenbau Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Handelsföderation Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Separatisten Kategorie:Legends